Thirteen Days
by TheNameOfThisFangirlIsSecret
Summary: All Human. Teachward. Bella is new and very clever. Mr Cullen is a young single father in his first year of teaching. What will happen when their lives collide...?


**A/N: I don't own Twilight, I simply play in this ballpool. I apologise if you find any non-American terms in here, I'm English and did my best, so deal. This is fluff, just a heads up :) AND PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU'VE READ IT!**

* * *

BPOV

It was my first day at Forks High. I'm a seventeen year old Senior, and will be turning eighteen in exactly thirteen days – yay me (notice the sarcasm). I decided this summer to move in with my dad. It meant my mom could spend time with Phil, and not worry about me – not that she worried about me, but she wouldn't _be_ with Phil when I was there, and they needed their 'alone time'.

So, here I am in my ancient Chevy, trying to avoid curious looks. I head to the office, and the overweight ginger woman hands over my timetable and a sheet for my teachers to sign (yawn). I thank her politely and turn towards the door when I trip.

I close my eyes and brace myself for impact when I stop, and my body is tingles. I draw a gasped breath and open my eyes. Holding me around my waist is the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on. He looks too old to be a student, but too young to be a teacher, and his untamed bronze hair seems too informal for that of a teacher. My eyes flicker over his face, taking in his chiselled jaw, regal nose and beautiful lips. I consciously move my gaze from his lips to his eyes and let out a quiet gasp as the sparkling emeralds pierce through to my soul.

I blush as I realise he was talking, his voice a smooth velvet. "Are you okay?"

I blush and nod, unable to find my voice.

He released his grip on me, and I immediately felt the loss. "Good, wouldn't want you to break something. I'm Mr Cullen, by the way."

My blush deepens and I stutter "B...Bella Swan."

He smiles a beautiful crooked smile at me, taking my breath away, before saying "Pleased to meet you, Miss Swan. I hope to see you around."

With that, he vanished, heading towards the staff room. I sigh morosely and look at my timetable.

_1: English – Mr F. Mason_

_2: Government – Mr K Jefferson_

_3: Spanish – Mrs H. Lopez_

_4: Trigonometry – Mr T. Varner_

_5: Lunch_

_6: Biology – Mr E. Cullen_

_7: Gym – Coach C. Clap_

_**Oh. My. Freaking. God! I have Mr E. Kiss-me-now Cullen as my freaking BIO teacher. As though my life can get any **__**more**__** difficult.**_

I drew a fortifying breath before releasing all my tensions and heading off to English, determined not to think about the green-eyed Greek god for the rest of the day.

All my lessons were boring – things I had already studied, and I welcomed lunch with open arms. I ignored the looks and grabbed an apple and water before sitting by myself in a corner. I pulled out a new book – The Fault in Our Stars by John Green, which is not my normal type of book, but we should try everything once, right!?

Lunch passed surprisingly speedily, and suddenly the warning bell rang.

I nervously made my way to the classroom, and walked to Mr Cullen's desk. He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile and indicated to me to grab a desk. There were four seats available: two near the front and two near the back. I was about to head to the back when a couple got there first. I sighed inwardly and took a seat – at least this way I could be closer to the delectable Mr Cullen * sigh*.

"Right, class. As today is your first day back from the summer holidays, and I'm new, I think it would be best if we introduced ourselves, said one thing we enjoyed about our holiday and one thing we want to do after this year. Then I will explain your first assignment."

A girl raised her hand and said in a tone that was attempting to be sultry "_Sir_, are you really our teacher? You look way too young."

"I am old enough to have graduated college with firsts, so yes." He replied with a tight, annoyed tone before mentally shaking it off and saying "I'll start. As you are already aware, I'm Mr Cullen. I graduated this summer, and next year, I hope to have a teaching post at Bellevue Academy."

I saw everyone's mouths gape and stifled a giggle. When I was four, I had been offered a place at BA, but Mom and Dad divorced before I could go, and Mom moved me to Phoenix where I was placed in the AP programme.

"Miss Swan, why don't you go next?" The dulcet honey tones said, disrupting my thought process.

I blushed and said "Um, my name's Bella. Um, my holiday was boring, and I guess I hope to be heading off to a good college to study English Lit."

He nodded and indicated for the boy behind me to speak. I zoned out, choosing instead to stare at the Greek god. I have _never_ felt this way before. It hurts to _not_ look at him. I was so intent in my staring, I didn't realise everyone else were finished until he began to talk again.

"Okay, well, your first assignment is a continuous one. It will last from today through to Easter break. That way, you are able to study after Easter break without having to worry about your bundles of joy."

"Bundles of joy, _sir_?" The annoying girl asked again.

"Yes, Ms Mallory, bundles of joy. Now, I want you to turn and face the person sat beside you. Meet your new partner. They are both your lab partner and your partner for this assignment. Bella, I'll talk to you at the end." I practically melted in a puddle when he said my name. "Now, for the next week, you will be preparing to accept a child into your life. I will, next Monday, present you with your child. Anyone who does not take this seriously will fail this class. Life as a teenage parent is difficult. This assignment is to help you understand how much work you need to do at college, and also help you learn how to work harder in school. I will be checking the babies every Monday to ensure their condition, and to evaluate your progress. All your teachers are aware of this, and will also be giving me your grades and evaluations for their lessons."

Everyone but me groaned, and Mr Cullen smirked. _His smirk should be illegal. Heck, his __**lips**__ should be illegal!_ I thought, feeling heat pool between my legs. I can't _believe_ a teacher has me hot when no one has ever even interested me.

The ringing of the bell shook me from my contemplation, and I waited for everyone to leave the classroom before approaching Mr Cullen. I tripped as I neared his desk, and braced, once more, for impact. I blinked in surprise when I didn't hit the floor, and, looking up, was once more captivated by the glittering emerald eyes of my teacher.

"You know, Miss Swan, you really need a body guard, don't you."

"Body guard?" I asked stupidly, dazzled by the amused twinkle in his vibrant, piercing eyes.

"Yes, someone to guard your body...from yourself." He replied.

_As long as it's you_ I thought, blushing, but mumbled "Y...yes, I do tend to fall a lot."

He smirked at me and said "Well, I wanted to talk to you about the assignment. As you are on your own, it won't be necessary for you to..."

"I want to do it. No special treatment. I don't mind not getting full marks in my school work for the time I have it, as I already have enough points to get into Harvard, not that I want to go to Harvard, because I don't, I want to go to Seattle or somewhere else in Washington so I won't be too far from my dad as I rarely see him and I... I'm babbling so I'm just going to shut up now." I finished, biting my bottom lip.

He chuckled, a beautiful smooth sound, and said "Well, I'm assuming you were on an AP programme." I nodded and he said "You do know that the seniors here are severely behind you?" I nodded once more. "Well, I could talk to the principle and ask him to get your teachers to set college level work."

I smiled and nodded in relief "Please, I'm afraid all the lessons were boring today."

He chuckled once more and said "Come with me, I'm not teaching now, so we can go talk to him straight away." He paused and said "What have you got now?"

"Gym." I reply with a shudder and he chuckled.

"Let's go. Maybe we can get you out of Gym."

I followed him eagerly, taking in his graceful stride. He moved like a mountain lion, ever graceful, and slightly predator like. Beside him, I felt like a toddle just learning to walk.

He was led straight to the principle after flashing Mrs Cope a winsome smile. I merely rolled my eyes and followed him silently.

"Ah, Edward, what can I do for you?" Principal Green asked magnanimously.

"Sir, this is Bella Swan. I was talking to her about my first assignment, when I found she'd been in the AP programme at her previous school, and she told me she has enough points to graduate and get into Harvard now."

I blushed as he talked, and felt the principle's eyes rake over me with curiosity.

"I was wondering if I could tutor her during her last lesson, and also if she could be set college level work in all her subjects, especially Lit."

"Don't you have any classes during her last lesson?" He asked.

"No. I have lesson 7 free every day. It was arranged thus, and is stated as part of my contract here." Was Mr Cullen's response.

"Oh, yes, of course. Now, Miss Swan. I know what Edward's first assignment is, why were the two of you discussing your work?"

"I have no lab partner, sir." I said quietly. "Mr Cullen asked if I wanted to do a different assignment instead, but I refused."

I bit my lip and stared at my hands, trying to hold back a blush.

I felt the two men survey me, and after a long wait, Principal Green said "Well, I believe that Miss Swan can have her 7th lesson for tutoring, and every Friday, she will miss her lessons in favour of tutoring younger students from Forks Elementary, and also other students here." I was confused, why did I have to tutor kids? That would get really awkward. He continued "Edward, you will be her tutor, as it may help with your application to BA, and you will spend at least half an hour with her a day. On Fridays, she will tutor one student from one of your classes before lunch, and also two students from Forks Elementary. I'll call over and inform them. Now, do either of you have any questions?"

"Um, sir," I say quietly, "why do you want me to tutor students?"

"Because, Miss Swan, you need to gain in confidence." was his resolute reply.

I nod and he waves us from his room with a quick "Begin today, Edward. I'll inform Chief Swan and the Elementary School – they will pick the two students."

We left the room and returned to Ed...Mr Cullen's classroom.

"Well, Miss Swan, seems we're in this together. If you want to hand me your timetable, we'll see what subjects you're taking." I gave it to him in silence and waited for him to speak. "I think, if you just sit and do your work here, and ask if you need help. I should be able to help as I did all the subjects you're taking, plus Chemistry."

"I did Chemistry and Physics in my Freshman and Sophomore year. Along with Algebra, Calculus, French and Italian...well, I did Italian until Junior year as I sucked at it."

He studied me with a thoughtful expression and said "What did you get in it?"

"98% – A+" I replied in a whisper.

"An A+ and you think you sucked at it?" He asked with a teasing incredulousness.

I blushed and said "I did suck, but then I worked at it, surrounding myself in the language, until I picked it up. I don't actually need to do Spanish, as I'm fluent. I did it when I was in Middle School, and had a babysitter who couldn't speak a word of English. That's how I knew how to immerse myself in the language."

He grinned and said "You know, you probably would have gotten into BA."

I smirked and said "I did, when I was four. My parents divorced before I could go and Renee got full custody. I only saw Charlie for two weeks a year after that, as she moved us to Phoenix."

"You got into BA at four. That really is something." He said. I nodded, and gasped in surprise when he added "I got in when I was four too."

He smirked at me as I whispered "Wow."

"Yeah, my mom, Elizabeth, died before I could go, and I had to move to Alaska to live with her twin sister, Esme. Esme and her husband, Carlisle, adopted me when I was six, and we moved to Seattle. I started at BA when I was seven. I met my brother and sister there. Alice Brandon and Emmett McCarty became my best friends, and when they admitted to me that they were both orphans, I begged my parents to adopt them. Not that they really needed much encouragement. They both adore children, but neither can have their own, so they adopted. Last year, Emmett married a girl called Rosalie Hale – they met in college and hit it off immediately. Rose is the only person I've met who can control Emmett completely. Esme can mostly, though.

"Alice recently met her fiancée, Jasper Whitlock, and Esme's getting out of control with the inundation of new family members, she's so excited, as she's always wanted a large family."

I hid my surprise at the information and said "I've always wanted a large family. I'm really quiet, and Renee's very bubbly, so our personalities don't really match up, but I always thought that if she and Charlie had had another kid, then my sibling would be somewhere in the middle. I'm a lot like Charlie, see. I love to learn, and am quite introverted. I like a peaceful silence more that inane chatter, but when I get nervous I babble because sometimes awkward silences are worse, and I'm once more babbling so I'll just shut up now."

He chuckled and said "I like this time, we're getting to know each other. It means we'll be better able to work together."

I smiled and said "Okay, how about we play Q & A then?"

"Fine, I'll begin: What's your... favourite colour?"

_Damn, distract him by partially answering – can't tell him that it's been emerald green from the moment I looked into his eyes! _I said "It depends on the day and what I'm feeling. What's yours?"

"Today, it's blue. Why?"

"Why does it depend?" I ask and he nods "I guess it just does, no one colour is nicer than the others – except pink, but I don't count pink as a colour of itself, merely a light red, so I really can't say except pink..."

He grinned and I asked quickly "Favourite song."

"Claire De Lune."

"I love Claire De Lune, it's so soothing."

"You know Debussy?"

"Only my favourites. Do you play an instrument?"

"Yes. What is your favourite song?"

"Again, depends on my mood. Today, I'm liking Bing Crosby's 'Danny boy'. I like old songs a heck of a lot better than most things out today." He smiled at me, not a smirk or a grin, a heartfelt heart-melting smile, and suddenly I felt myself fall for this man.

"How old are you?" I ask.

He raises an eyebrow at me and said "22. You?"

"I'll be 18 in thirteen days." I say and I swear there's a hopeful gleam in his magnificent eyes. "Why did you choose Biology?"

"I grew up with a doctor as my father. I had, at first, wanted to become one too, but I was given a student to tutor when I was a Junior and I found my passion. I loved being able to help students achieve their best. I wanted to work at BA since then to help others achieve their dreams. Biology was still my favourite subject, so I took it from there." He studied me and said "Do you like Forks?"

"Of course, they're a very useful utensil." I replied jokingly. He laughed and my heart leapt – I now knew I wanted to make him laugh for the rest of my life. "Anyway, it's okay, I guess. I kind of miss the sun, and I find it difficult to sleep with the constantly pounding rain. Um, so, where did you go to college?"

"Seattle. I needed to be near my parents. Do you think you could like Forks?"

"As soon as I'm settled, I probably won't want to leave. I've really missed Charlie and being away from Renee is nice, it means I actually have a parental figure around. Although, Charlie can't really care for a kid either so it's more like having a partial parental figure. Why did you need to stay near your parents?"

"Esme looked after my daughter when I was in my lectures. Why... how long have you had to care for yourself?"

I blushed, but my mind stuck on him having a daughter – _is he married? Please don't be married!_ "Um, since I was four and my parents divorced. Together, they made okay parents, but neither could cook, so until I was seven, I lived off microwave meals and take out. I learnt how to cook and insisted it be my job, from then on. I did all the grocery shopping by myself from eight onwards. You have a daughter?"

He smiled softly "Yeah, Kara Elizabeth Cullen. When I was 15/16, I went through a huge rebellion period – my biological father was getting out of jail, and wanted to see me. I became a real Jack-the-lad. Did it all, sex, alcohol, some drugs. I only got out of that stage when Kara's mother – a one night stand – came and told me she was pregnant. She wanted an abortion, but I begged her to have the child. I swore I would take full custody. I had to pay her for the nine months to make her agree, and she wasn't happy, even then. I ended up with a beautiful daughter with my features." There was a moments silence before he said "Bella, are you sure you want to do the assignment? I know how difficult being a single teenage parent is, and even if it's a doll, it's programmed to behave like a real baby."

I smiled and said "I'm positive. I've always wanted a child, and this will help me prepare – I actually want to be a good parent." I blushed then, and he smiled at me.

"I'm sure you'll be an amazing parent." He said and I looked into his eyes, seeing them sparkle with honesty and something... something I couldn't identify.

"Um, so, how old is Kara?" I ask, looking away awkwardly.

"She'll be six in exactly fourteen days." I smiled as he smiled proudly. The bell rang and we both jumped.

"I guess I'd better go. Bye Mr Cullen." I said.

"Bella, please call me Edward when we're not in Biology, and I have to go too." He smiled before jogging from the room.

I walked out in a daze. _Edward_ I repeated in my mind. _I'm in love with my Biology teacher, who also happens to be a single father._

My life in Forks had gotten amazing.

EPOV

I wanted to kiss her. _Damn_ but did I _really_ want to kiss her. From the second the goddess fell into my arms, I couldn't get her perfect lips out of my mind. I knew she was a student, but still, I felt a deep connection to her. I couldn't take this anywhere, even if I saw the same longing in her deep, soulful brown eyes, I couldn't do a thing. I wasn't going to ruin my career, and her reputation. Plus, I'm a single father, and she doesn't need that burden. _Am I actually weighing out the pros and cons of this?_

I shook my head and sped to Forks Elementary. I climbed out and forced my mind on my daughter, and off Bella and her answers to my stupid questions. _You're meant to be her teacher and tutor – not her friend!_ My mind screamed, and I shook it off in time to see my beautiful baby running to me, her messy curls bouncing. "Daddy!" She called as she jumped into my arms.

"Hello, Kara, sweetie. How was your first day of school?"

"It was fun! Mrs Keller said that she wants to talk to you. I'm getting a tut...tut-her!"

"Tutor, sweetie." I corrected her gently, and she nodded and pronounced the word carefully. I carried her, ignoring the glances from the moms in the street.

A grandmotherly figure saw me and walked over. "You must be Mr Cullen. I'm Mrs Keller."

"Call me Edward." I said, shaking her hand.

"Well, Edward, we got a call from the High School today – they have a student who is tutoring two students for extra credit. I was testing all the Kindergarten children today, seeing where they are developmentally. Your daughter is levels more advanced than her peers, so I talked to the principle. I was hoping you would allow Kara to be one of the two students to be tutored?"

I almost dropped my mouth. Bella would be tutoring my daughter!

_**Perfect! Now you can see if they get along!**_

_No! I can't do this, not to the three of us. Bella shouldn't be responsible for my Kara, and it isn't fair on Kara. Plus, that thinking could get me into serious trouble!_

"Um, I know the student, and I would..."

"Please, Daddy, I really want to do it, otherwise the people at BA might not want me anymore."

"Sweetie, they'll always want you. Okay, she can be tutored."

"Good, well, she'll have Fridays off, but will need to be taken to Forks High, where the tutoring will occur."

"Not a problem. I started working there today. I can take her with me every Friday."

"Oh, so you're _that_ Mr Cullen – the tutor's tutor." I nod and Mrs Keller smiles and says "Every Friday, Mr Cullen. I'm sure you won't forget."

I nod politely to her before carrying Kara away.

I drive home and call "Mom! Kara has news!"

Esme walks in from the kitchen carrying a tray of cookies, and says "What's your news, princess?"

"Daddy said I'm allowed a tutor. I get to go to High School every Friday! Mrs Keller said he's the tutor's tutor, but I'm not sure what she meant."

I sigh as my mom looks at me, and say "Her name's Bella Swan. She was offered a place at BA when she was four, too, but extraneous circumstances meant she's only recently moved back to Washington State. Her dad is Chief Swan. She's very clever, modest, and _really _clumsy." I smile gently to myself as I remember her falling into my arms twice. Her shock at not hitting the floor was so cute.

Esme eyed me suspiciously and said "You and I need a talk tonight." I nod and she turns her attention to my Kara.

"How was school, then?"

"It was really boring and easy, but Mrs Keller said she'd give me grade two work instead, even though I'm not in grade two. And Adam Webber hurt his brother, and was given a 'tention because he made Alex cry and bleed. Alex told me they have a big sister who's really nice, and Adam only hurt him because he told Adam that Angela liked him better." I chuckled – oh the life of family. "Daddy, will I ever have a sister or brother?" She asked.

I wanted to say _'yes, I plan on marrying Bella and making her your mother, and having beautiful children with her'_ but I couldn't because I couldn't do that to Bella, or Kara, let alone myself, so instead, I sighed and said "Maybe one day, sweetheart."

She nodded and said "Will you teach me some more, please."

I nodded and carried her to the grand piano. Esme stood and watched with a soft smile as I gently taught my daughter to play, just as Elizabeth and Esme both taught me.

After I'd put Kara to bed, I searched for Esme. She was sat on my bed. As I entered she patted to the spot beside me. I sat and turned to face her.

"Edward, I saw the look in your eyes when you talked about your student." I flinched as she said 'student' forcefully. "What are you doing?"

"I...I'm trying to push what I feel down, smother it, but then I see her. She has the deepest, most beautiful eyes, and her feelings bubble in their depth. I think I'm falling for her, but I don't want to. She doesn't need the baggage I come with. Plus, if we do start something and we're caught, I'll lose my job and my daughter, and will mostly get put in prison. Bella's reputation will be destroyed. I couldn't do that to you, Kara, her."

"You love her." Esme stated gently.

"NO!" I protested, but even I could see the lie.

"You love her, and because of that, you'll wait. As will she if she loves you."

"Why would she love me?" I ask scornfully. I know I'm good looking, but I'm bad news.

Esme didn't answer, merely stood and walked to the door, stopping momentarily to give me an exasperated look.

No one's POV

The next three days passed with both Bella and Edward working hard to ignore their ever growing feelings for the other. Bella was also stressing out because her mom hadn't contacted her since she left for Forks.

When Bella got home, there was an important looking document addressed to her father. She sighed and drove them to the Police Station. Taking them into her father's office she said "Dad, I found this at home. It looks important so I thought you'd like it ASAP."

He nodded his thanks to her and opened the envelope. He read quickly before saying "Oh, sweetie."

"What's wrong, Dad?" Bella asked.

"They're from your mother. Papers that sign away her parental responsibility. She's no longer legally your mother. I'm legally the only parent you have now."

Bella stood, stunned, before laughing "She wasn't responsible of me to begin with. She hasn't been a mother to me since you divorced."

She left then and went home, doing all her school work before taking medicine that would make her too drowsy to do anything but sleep.

BPOV

I woke to a rainy day and groaned before yesterday's events hit me at full force. Today was Friday, my first day as a tutor, and I was meeting Edward's daughter. I would spend the morning with her and a boy from 5th grade who was struggling with English and History. He was called Jesse, and was supposedly advanced in science and maths, but needed help with more writing based subjects. For 3rd lesson, I was to tutor a freshman in Biology. His name was Jacob Black, and he needed help with the comprehension of the subject. Then I was supposed to have the next few hours off, but Edward had lessons to teach, so I was going to look after Kara for him. Then, for last lesson, Edward and I would be discussing the progress of both myself and my students.

I skipped breakfast and got to school almost an hour early. I headed straight to Edward's classroom and was surprised to find it unlocked. I opened the door and my heart picked up speed as I took in the scene. Edward had a little girl, almost a carbon copy of him, on his back and was laughing as he wrote stuff on the board. The little girl laughed with him.

"Hi, Mr Cullen." I said, and they suddenly stopped laughing.

He turned around and smiled "Bella, I've told you, I'm Edward unless we're in Biology. Plus, Mr Cullen is my brother."

"I thought the saying was 'Mr Cullen is my father'." I said.

He chuckled and replied "And it would be, but my dad's a doctor, so he'd be Dr Cullen."

Kara giggled and Edward blinked before pulling her off his back. "Oh, I should introduce the two of you. Um, Bella, this is Kara, Kara, Bella is your tutor."

"Hi Bella." She said eagerly.

"Hello, Kara." I replied.

"So, Bella, what are you doing in school so early?" Edward asked, and I felt tears well.

Forcing them back, I replied "Um, I...I didn't have anything to do."

He looked down at Kara and said "Sweetheart, why don't you go to the car and grab your bag of bits. Also see if you can find the Debussy CD." She nodded and took the keys from Edward before skipping out of the classroom.

Edward closed the door after her and came and sat beside me on the desk. "You want to tell me why you're about to cry?" He asked casually.

I shook my head and whispered "It's stupid."

I felt a tear fall. "It's not stupid if it's got you this sad." Was his gentle response.

The dam burst and I sobbed "R...Renee d...disowned me b...because I m...m...moved here. The papers c...came thr...through l...last night. Ch...Charlie w...was _happy_. My mom doesn't want me, but he's happy."

He wrapped and arm around me, and part of my brain noted the electric shock emanating from it. "Hush, Bella. He's just happy you'll stay with him. He probably missed you, and now he's got you back permanently. I swear he isn't happy because your mom wants nothing to do with you. And you shouldn't let her upset you. She obviously isn't much of a mother, and you're better off without her. Bella, you know that it's not your fault she doesn't want you, don't you?"

I paused before answering, deciding whether to answer honestly or lie. _Honesty is the best policy_ I thought. I shook my head "If I were a better daughter, I would have stayed with her. She wouldn't have disowned me if I'd stayed in Phoenix with her."

"But you moved so she could be with her husband more." He pointed out. "Which was being a good daughter. Renee is merely being selfish. It's not your fault, Bella."

My sobs died down to hiccups and my tears stopped flowing.

I snuggled into Edward's chest, enjoying the closeness before reality interrupted. "I've ruined your top." I said with a hiccuping laugh.

"No worries, I always keep a spare in my office." He said with a chuckle before pulling away. My body protested at the distance as he headed into his small office. He came out minutes later with a tissue and a new top on. This top was green and tight, showing hints of his well-defined muscles. I felt my face flush as I mumbled "Thanks."

He smiled and waved my thanks off. I wiped my face and pulled my hair into a messy bun to get it out of the way.

"So, you'll be working with your students in my office, and I'll be checking in on you every so often. You know what you're looking at, as we've been over it. Don't worry about embarrassing yourself. If they find something amusing to connect their learning to, they're more likely to remember it. And I have faith in you: I'm letting you tutor my daughter remember." He smirked at the end, and suddenly Kara burst through the door, pulling an older boy behind her.

"Daddy, Bella, this is Jesse. I bumped into him on the way here." She exclaimed cheerfully before dragging him to the office. He had a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Were you that hyper at her age?" I ask Edward sardonically.

"No." He said "I think she got this from her aunt. Alice is the most hyperactive pixie I've ever met. I personally think she has ADHD, but she's super clever and has a creepy precognitive ability that has been useful. She's finishing a degree in fashion."

I shudder and say "Please, never introduce me. And if we ever meet, don't let her drag me shopping."

He laughed "You know the type then?"

I nod "I had a friend. She became addicted to fashion. I was her main doll – she played 'Bella Barbie' at least once a week. It was truly horrifying. We spent four hours shopping in the mall before Bella Barbie."

"That's nothing compared to Alice. She'd play Bella Barbie every day, and can shop for ten hours straight without dropping. It started the day Esme took her shopping for some 'girl time'. I've only recently been able to buy my own clothes." He shuddered, and we laughed.

"Um, I'd better go. We don't know what Kara and Jesse could get up to if they're left alone for a while." I said.

"Oh, god, yes. I don't want any boy near my daughter until she's at least thirty five.

"Well, that's thirty years away, and she's five. I'm pretty sure a ten year old boy wouldn't touch her. After all, she is still a 'baby'" He chuckled nervously and shooed me away.

The tutorials passed quickly and I enjoyed teaching Kara and Jesse. When their tutorial was over, Jesse's mom picked him up, and I was left with Kara for a couple of minutes before Jacob arrived. The hour with Jacob was spent trying to get the poor boy to pay attention to the written words rather than my boobs. Were I not in so deep with my teacher, I would have been amused and ignored it, but as it was, within twenty minutes, I asked Jacob to focus on the book rather than me as I wasn't interested in dating, or even having a 'good time'. Kara had sniggered at that, and Jacob had blushed before trying to focus. I sighed in relief when he left and said "Let's not tell your daddy about that, huh?"

Kara grinned and shook her head. We both giggled and I pulled her work towards me. She smiled and climbed into my lap as I read through it.

I showed her two mistakes and was showing her how to correct them when the door opened. We both looked up to see Edward with an oddly _longing_ expression on his face. He coughed and said "Oh, um, sorry to interrupt. Um, I've got this class then we can grab lunch. We can all go to the diner, if you want."

Kara bounced up and down and gabbled "Yay, Bella too, Daddy? I want Bella to come too. She showed me how to do nine times tables!"

He chuckled and said "If she wants, then Bella too." Both of them looked at me with hope, and Edward's eyes still held the hidden longing, and before I knew it, I was saying a mental _'screw this'_ and nodding.

"Yay!" Kara said excitedly and Edward smiled before disappearing.

Kara and I spent the rest of lesson four working on her school work. She was incredibly bright and sweet, and by the end of the hour, we were chatting about 'My little pony', books, science and hairstyles. She was the sort of child I longed to have – a pleasure to spend time with, and able to hold a conversation whilst not being so advanced that she was stand offish.

I began daydreaming about her being mine. About Edward being mine too. About me, the size of a beached whale with Edward's child. Never before had I pictured a father for my wanted children, and yet, here I was, longing for Edward, my Biology teacher to be my partner, to be the one to impregnate me. The one to help me raise children with.

I had a small smile on my face, and my eyes fixed into space when an amused cough and a giggle brought me out of my thoughts. I blushed and looked up to see Edward stood at the door, holding Kara's hand. "You coming, Bella?"

I nodded and stood, grabbing my coat. Kara grabbed my hand and we walked with her between us to Edward's car.

The drive was quick and we ordered before sitting down. "Bella, can you do my hair now? Daddy sucks at hairstyles."

I smothered a laughed and nodded. Kara squealed and jumped onto my lap. I collected her hair and began the long process of de-tangling and French-plaiting it.

Half way through, our meals arrived, but I ignored it to quickly and deftly finish the style.

When I finished, I looked up to Edward who was watching me with that strange longing. _Maybe he wants you, too?_

_**Why would he want me? I'm just a plain Jane. Dull brown hair, dull brown eyes. Super pale skin. Nothing worthy of his want.**_

I blushed and began eating, listening to Kara's over exaggerations of her day. Edward nodded and chuckled in all the right places and my mind drifted once more as I mechanically ate the burger and fries. _I __wish__ he wanted me. I would love to have Kara as a daughter, and have him as my children's father._

"Bella...Bella, are you done? I need to get back to school. I've still got seniors to teach."

I blushed and nodded, reaching for my bag to get money out when he stopped me. "Let me pay for this one."

"But..."

"You did Kara's hair, and are looking after her as I'm working, even though it's not your job. Please, just let me get this one."

I huffed and said "Fine, but next time, I pay."

He smirked and said "Next time, eh?"

I blushed a deep red, and was saved by Kara's "Well, duh, Daddy. We've got to come here _every_ Friday with Bella, otherwise it won't be a proper Friday."

"Okay then, Miss Swan, unless I owe you next week, I will allow you to pay."

My blush turned fire engine red and I ducked my head. I heard him chuckle lowly as Kara pulled my hand. We made it back to school just in time due to Edward's crazy driving skills. He chuckled when he noticed my relief and waved at me and Kara to be quick. We made it to his classroom just before the first student arrived. It was my friend, Angela, and she stopped beside me to talk.

"Hey, Ange." I said with a smile.

"Hi, Bella. Who's this then?"

"This is Kara. Mr Cullen's daughter."

"Oh, _you're _the Kara my brothers can't stop talking about." She said with a sweet smile.

"Who're your brothers?" Kara asked.

"Adam and Alex Webber."

"You're Angela! Adam hurt Alex because Alex said you love him more." Kara said with wide eyes, causing Angela to laugh.

"And you, sweetie, are the little girl they fight over at home." She replied with a wink to me.

"Why would they fight over me? They're both my friends." Kara asked us, confused.

The class was filling up, and everyone was eyeing her curiously, so I said "How about we go to Daddy's office and I explain? Or you could ask your daddy tonight." I added with a smirk playing at my lips, knowing only Edward and Angela would see what it was.

"Oh, no, um, Bella will tell you, baby girl, but you've both got to va-moose so I can start the lesson."

Angela laughed and I blushed before taking Kara's hand and leading her back to the office.

With all her school work done, we decided to read together, and using our coats and Edward's, we made an area in the corner of his office into our reading area. I read her 'Pride and Prejudice', and we both began to fall asleep. Kara was fast asleep by the end of the first chapter, and I could barely keep my eyes open, so I set the book down and curled up around her, hugging her to me, as I too fell asleep.

EPOV

I found it difficult to focus. Bella had really made an impression on Kara, and I was happy, but I was also frightened. Holding Bella in my arms this morning was the best thing imaginable. It just felt so _**right**_. And seeing them together, Kara on Bella's lap, both working, or Bella doing Kara's hair: It made me long to make Bella mine. My wife, my lover, my daughter's mother. I sighed and ruffled my hair, again, when the bell rang. I sighed in relief – as did all my students. Today had been a lab, inspecting cells under a microscope, and almost everyone had found it difficult.

I waited until the classroom was empty before going to my office. Bella and Kara weren't at the desk, but their bags were there. I stepped inside and heard breaths. I looked around and my heart and resolve melted at the sight. Bella was curled around Kara, and they held each other tight, as though neither was willing to let the other go. They were both fast asleep, and smiling gently.

Not wanting to disturb them, I sat at my desk and watched them sleep.

"Edward." Bella said, surprising me. I stood before realising she was asleep. _She dreams about me?_ I thought with a smile.

"Edward..." She said again, and then "...Love you, Edward... you too, Kara."

My mind and body froze _**SHE LOVES ME!**_ My mind shouted _**She ACTUALLY loves me! Oh, my CARLISE!**_

_Wait! She's still my student. I love her, and she loves me, and my daughter, but she's still my __seventeen__ year old student._

_**She's eighteen in eight days.**_My mind argued

_But she's STILL MY STUDENT – prison, reputation, Kara._

I groan quietly and shut my mind up before stepping over to my two girls. "Bella, Bella, wake up, love. We've got to go over today, then you can go home."

She blearily opened her eyes and looked into my eyes with her deep brown eyes shining with love.

"Edward? What happened?" She asked.

"You and Kara fell asleep, come on, we've got to talk about your tutoring and then you can go home and go to sleep."

She nodded and glanced down at Kara. I hold my hand out to help her up, and before taking it, she brushes a strand of hair from Kara's face and gently strokes her forehead.

I ignore the electric tingle as I pull her upright, but she when she's upright, her face is less than an inch away. I honestly don't know who initiated it, but suddenly we're kissing, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever felt.

I pull away and see the hurt in her eyes. Gathering her into my arms, I pull her into a hug and whisper "I wish we could without getting into trouble, Bella, but I can't..._we_ can't. If we do and we get caught, you won't be able to get into college. I could be arrested. I'd definitely lose Kara. If I'm lucky, Mom and Dad will get her, and I'll get visitation rights."

I felt her nod, but clutch me closer. She suddenly pulled away and said "I'll wait. Forever, if necessary, but I'll wait, if you can, too."

My heart swelled and I pulled her into a kiss. "I'll wait until you graduate and are no longer my student."

She smirked and said "I'm sure I'll be your student in more than one way."

Kara began to stir, and we quickly pulled apart. And sat at my desk.

"So, you did well today. You need to control the looks Jacob Black was sending you, but other than that, you'll be fine. We'll discuss your next tutorials on Monday."

She smirked in amusement before turning her face serious and nodding. "I hope you're prepared for the assignment." I said.

"Of course. Charlie got my old crib from the attic, and all my old baby clothes. I hope it's a girl, otherwise I'm pretty screwed, and will be dressing my son as a girl for the rest of his time with me."

I smiled and made a mental note to ensure I gave her a female doll.

"Have you got any names?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." She said, biting her lip. "If it's a girl, she'll be Rosemary Charlotte Swan. Rosemary is for Charlie's mom and Grandma. Charlotte is the female version of Charles."

I smiled and said "And a boy?" I was utter fascinated when she blushed deeply and shook her head. "Please?" I asked with a pout.

She sighed and whispered "Charles Edward Swan. Teddy for short."

"You'd name your son after me?" I asked in awe.

She blushed and said quietly "I always planned on giving my first born son my father's name and his father's name. I can't imagine myself having a child with anyone else. I've known you for five days and already I'm in too deep." She chuckled bitterly.

"I know how you feel." I whisper, grabbing her hand.

We drop hands as Kara blinks and calls "Bella? Daddy?"

"We're here, sweetie." I say, and she climbs into Bella's arms, snuggling down.

I feel my eyes soften at the sight as Bella hums quietly to Kara, soothing her back into sleep. The bell rings as we sit in silence, and I lift Kara out of Bella's arms. She snuggles deep into me and settles with a contented sigh. Bella collects her things, and then grabs all of mine and Kara's stuff too.

We walk in companionable silence to my silver Volvo, and I hear Bella chuckle.

"What?" I ask, slightly defensive.

"I didn't notice earlier, but I should have guessed you'd drive this type of car."

"What's wrong with a Volvo?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing." She bit her lip before saying "Doesn't have much character, though, does it?"

I look at her in shock. "Character, my baby has plenty character."

"I'm sure Kara does, but your car doesn't. Very mainstream, it is." She said sagely, so I did the only thing possible: I stuck out my tongue.

She laughed, a tinkling, magical laugh, and I fell deeper.

"Boy, this is going to be hard." I murmur under my breath, and Bella nods in agreement.

"I guess, Mr Cullen, I'll see you on Monday. Tell Kara I said goodbye."

I nod and climb into my car, crushing the urge to take her into my arms.

She stands in the middle of the empty car park, watching me drive away.

BPOV

I got home and headed straight to bed. I was exhausted. I was ecstatic. _OH MY FREAKING GODS! EDWARD LOVES ME TOO!_ I scream mentally before taking a calming breath. Today was amazing. Kara is adorable, and, did I mention, Edward freaking Cullen _loves_ me. He loves me. I felt the smile stretch across my face and sigh in joy.

_He called me 'love' to wake me up, too. The only reason I kissed him. Gods am I glad did. I know this is no schoolgirl crush. I'm in too deep. _I sigh again and let my mind drift, and before I know it, I'm asleep.

The weekend was boring. I spent it working, but that only lasted 10am, Saturday morning, so I created school work for myself to do. By Saturday night, I'd worn out every option, so I cooked dinner and relaxed in the bath. On Sunday, I woke early, and sighed. With nothing to do, I decided to go over every inch of the house, scrubbing and the like. I'd finished the upstairs by one pm, and stopped for lunch before tackling the downstairs. I was finished by the time Charlie got back from fishing, and everything seemed to sparkle, much to his surprise. I cooked some of the fish he'd caught, and we ate in silence before I went to my room. I made up the crib, and put the finishing touches to the nursery section of my bedroom. I smiled and went for a shower.

I was in bed and asleep by nine, glad I had school the next day.

I woke up on Monday morning with a beaming smile. I half skipped, half stumbled around the kitchen, making breakfast: I'd woken up at 5:45.

When Charlie came down, I headed for the shower, and spent an hour making sure I looked amazing. I had put my hair up in a French-plait the previous night, after my shower, and had left it in this morning with a shower hat over it as I had scrubbed my body. I put on some subtle make up, and took my hair out of the plait, brushing it gently. I then dressed in my favourite outfit – black skinny jeans and a long sleeved white lace eyelet shirt. Underneath, I wore a lacy blue vest top, and under that, I wore matching blue lace bra and undies.

I slipped my feet into my blue converse, checked myself in the mirror and smiled. _I hope Edward likes it._

"Bella, I'm going, you should head out soon." Charlie called.

"Just coming, Dad." I called back, grabbing my coat.

His jaw dropped as I stopped beside him. "You look beautiful, Bells." He said with a blush.

"Thanks." I replies with a similar blush before grabbing my backpack and heading out. "I'll see you tonight, Dad!"

"Have a good day, Bells!" He replied, climbing into his cruiser.

The journey to school took less time than normal, and I was one of the first there. I went to Edward's room, but he wasn't there yet, so I huffed and returned to my Chevy. I had placed the baby car seat in the car on Saturday, knowing I wasn't going out over the weekend. I'd also chucked a Baby Bjorn sling into my bag for later.

I sat and listened to the classical station until the bell rang. I headed to English, ignoring all the stares. I handed all the work in, including the extra stuff I did to stave off boredom, which surprised my teacher.

"Miss Swan, you have just handed me this entire semester's work. I'm sorry, but I don't actually have anything prepared to set you. If you want, you can go to your tutor. He may be able to help."

I sighed and nodded before heading out of the room, trying to send off annoyance. When I was sure no one was around, I began to skip to Edward's classroom. I stopped outside, and wiped my smile off before knocking.

"Come in!" He called. I entered and he said "Ah, Miss Swan, what can I do for you?"

_Well..._ My mind began, but I shook myself from that train of thought and said "Um, Mr Mason sent me here because I've completed this semester's work. Um, he wasn't prepared for that to happen." I said, and I could see he wanted to laugh.

"Go wait in my office, I'll sort something out once I've set this lesson's work."

I nodded and headed for his office. I sat with a sigh, and noticed the corner Kara and I had commandeered for story time now had a couple of comfortable, thick blankets. I smiled and closed my eyes, picturing Edward's every detail in my mind. I added Kara to the picture with a widening smile, and hummed as I place myself – pregnant – in the picture. _My future, I hope._

"Bella." Edward said from across the desk, and I jumped.

"How long have you been there?" I asked with a blush.

"Since before you began humming." He said with a smirk. "Now, what's this about finishing _this semester's_ English work?"

"Well, I was bored this weekend, and had finished my homework before lunch, so I did a plethora of other work that I hadn't been set, but would make sense to be set. Um, I finished with that by Saturday night." I blushed and he chuckled. "I was killing time." I said defensively.

"And you're killing me, now." Edward groaned, eyeing me. "You know, sometimes I forget just how beautiful you are, and then I see you and it hits me like a sledgehammer."

My blush deepened and I said in a whisper "I'm glad you like it, it's my favourite outfit."

He smiled at me before saying "I love it. Now, about your work, I want you to go to each of your teachers and present them with the work you've done. Ask them if there's anything else you need to do this semester. If not, I'll talk to the principle, and you may be able to relax – be my TA, possibly."

I bounced eagerly. "Well, here's your work. Is it enough? Have I aced the semester? I'm going to disappear while you read through it. I love you, bye!"

I stopped bouncing when I'd gotten out of the room. _Oh, my god, did I just tell Edward I love him? I mean, I know our feelings are love, but neither of us had said anything, and I don't know if he wanted to wait or what, but it just slipped out. Oh, god! _I took calming breaths and rushed around the school. Each teacher looked at me, stunned, and said I'd finished the semester, so I bounced back to Edward. First lesson was almost over, and he dismissed the class early as soon as he saw me. When the room was empty, he took my hand and pulled me into his office. He pulled the blind down and kissed me deeply. "I love you, too." He whispered as he pulled away.

He then cleared his throat and said "However, school."

"I've finished the semester with all my other subjects, too."

"An entire semester in one day – I'm impressed." I blushed and he smiled. "Now, the only work you have for this semester is my assignment, but that also spans the next semester, too. So, if you let me settle my next class, we can go to Principal Green."

I nod eagerly and follow him into his classroom, where he opened the doors and allowed his junior class to enter. He placed a video on and left the room.

We exchanged a smile before he dazzled his way into a meeting with the principle.

"Edward, and Miss Swan, back again, I see."

"Yes, sir." Edward said respectfully.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked.

"Well, Principal Green, it would appear that Miss Swan completed the entire semester's work this weekend."

"For what subject?" He asked.

"All of them, sir." Edward replied, and I ducked my head, blushing.

"Did you just say _all of them_, Mr Cullen?" Principal Green said in shocked awe.

Edward nodded, so he said "Well, in that case, for this week, Miss Swan, you have a holiday. Next week, I expect your teachers to give you next semester's work, also. And please, please try not to complete it early again. Unless you're aiming to graduate early?" He paused and looked at me thoughtfully. "Mr Cullen. Would you say Miss Swan has the ability to graduate in two weeks?"

Edward nodded carefully and said "From what I have seen, I'm sure B...Miss Swan could graduate on her eighteenth birthday – on the thirteenth."

"Could you do it, Miss Swan? Could you finish you work and sit your finals on Friday the twelfth, so you can graduate the next day?"

I thought about the weekend and asked "If I do, would you write a reference for me to tutor at the Elementary School? I have enjoyed my time tutoring the three students, even though it was only for a day, and if I have nothing to do, other than finish Mr Cullen's assignment, I'll get unbelievably bored."

He smiled and nodded before frowning. "Edward, your assignment."

"I've already seen her ability to care for children, and can take the first week's readings as set."

"Will you be able to manage your work and the child?" Principal Green asked.

"Yes, I won't get bored between work, this way." I replied.

"I'll call the Elementary School, and your father. Mr Cullen will talk to your teachers to get the work. You can either come in to school and sit in Mr Cullen's office, or stay at home. On Friday, you must be here for your finals. I will take them personally to the marking office in Seattle and await their results. Now, off you go. Edward, give her the child now." He had a knowing smirk on his lips that confused me, but I shrugged it off.

We made it back to Edward's classroom in time for the bell to ring. The class was empty in under a minute. "You know what this means?" I say.

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, so I continue "It means, my dear Mr Cullen, that the wait will be shorter. I will graduate on Saturday – the same day I become an adult, legally. Which means, on Sunday, I'm all yours. Of course, there may be my little bundle of joy between us, but I'm pretty sure Principal Green is only expecting me to complete the week."

"On that note, temptress," Edward said, "I present you with your daughter. Congratulations, my Bella, you are now a mother."

I smile and take the doll from Edward's arms. "Oh, she's beautiful." I cooed exaggeratedly "Oh, Edward, dearest, don't you think she's positively beautiful. She has your nose."

I giggle and he chuckles "Oh, and my Bella, she has your eyes." We laugh, and then the bell for the start of the next lesson goes.

The doll begins to cry and Edward chuckles as he grabs my bag for me whilst opening the door to allow his freshmen students entry.

"Here you go, Miss Swan – your daughter's bottles and sling. If you'd like to go to my office to care for her..."

"Thank you, Mr Cullen. I think I will. Then I'll take Rosie and head home."

"I'll drop off tomorrow's work after school, then, Miss Swan, as I'm positive you'll find it easier to work from home."

I nod in gratitude and close the office door behind me. I take out the milk I prepared and, after checking the temperature, feed the baby. I rock her gently as I feed her, and hum a lullaby, and eventually, she drifts of to sleep. I carefully burp her and strap her in to the sling before packing up my bits and bobs.

I leave the office and blush under the sudden intense stares of the class.

"Um, I'll see you tonight for my work, then, Mr Cullen." I say.

"Oh, um, of course, Miss Swan. After school, and Kara will probably be with me. I'll get your address from Mrs Cope."

I smirked subtly and said "I hope you bring Kara: she's a delightful girl, and I enjoy teaching her – it's not as boring as some things I've done recently."

He nods and smiles and I leave.

I got home and sighed. There is nothing to do! Rosie's asleep, my work's all done until tonight and I had cleaned the house spotless yesterday. I know, I'll look on line and guess the sort of things I'll be given to do for work. Then I can surprise Edward with more work.

I nodded decisively and knuckled down. I worked in my bedroom, keeping an eye on Rosie. By the time Edward arrived, Rosie had woken three times, once for food and twice for a nappy change. I had finished all the possible English assignments for the rest of senior year, and was half way through possible Government assignments. I hadn't started Spanish, Trigonometry or Biology yet, though.

The knock at the door woke Rosie, so I picked her up to answer it. I ushered Edward and a bouncing Kara into the lounge and dumped the now quiet baby doll in Edward's arms. "You're a friend – of sorts – now, rather than a teacher. Hold her whilst I go grab what I did today. You can introduce her to Kara." I nodded at him decisively and left the room, able to hear his chuckles. I grabbed the wad of paper and separated my Government bits from all my English bits.

"Here." I said, placing them carefully on the coffee table. "I searched the internet because I was bored. I did all suggested English essays for the rest of the year, and half of the suggested Government assignments. I wanted to compare to your list of work before I give it in."

"Wow, Bella. You really worked hard." Edward says in awe.

"I was bored, I spent Sunday cleaning, and there's enough food for an apocalypse. I had nothing to do, so I did this." I smiled and took Rosie from his.

"Kara, sweetie, if you sit down, I'll let you hold Rosie. You have to be careful with her, though, otherwise Daddy will give me a bad grade."

She nodded seriously and sat on the floor, holding her arms out. I placed Rosie in them carefully, and gave Edward the Government stack. "Start comparing, Mr Cullen." I said with a grin before taking all the English stuff and speed reading through the list.

After five minutes of silence I say "I've done all of this list, and separated the work I've done with that on the list. I need you to take the smaller pile in for me."

Edward stared at me incredulously and I shrugged innocently "I was in the zone. I wrote really quickly, and since I know the books almost by heart, I didn't need to keep stopping for quotes and ideas."

I then took the pile from Edward and sped through it quicker than he had managed. "Luckily, all the work I did is on the list. I only have one assignment left to do, and I can do that now. Keep an eye on Rosie for me, please."

He nodded and I went back to my room and google imaged 'the White House'. I chose several different types of pictures, including paintings and pencil sketches. I printed them off and typed a quick, detailed paragraph on why the White house is an important symbol of our government, and how different views change the perspective of the images. It took ten minutes overall, and when I placed the work on top of the pile, I smirked and said "You thought it would take longer."

Edward nodded and whispered "Bella, you're truly amazing. I'll come back tomorrow afternoon to collect your next lot."

I smiled "I should be done with it all tomorrow. Now I've got the list. I mean, most of what I did today is going in the recycling as it isn't on the list."

He nodded and said "I'll talk to Principal Green. You may get away with sitting your finals on Thursday, and then having Friday free."

"Could you ask him if I can do my second and last tutorial session on Friday? That way, I get to spend the day with Kara."

He nodded and smiled "I'll see what I can do."

I lifted Rosie from Kara's arms and Edward lifted her up. "She appears to have fallen asleep." He said sardonically.

"It's fine – they're both asleep. Now, you take that girl home and tell her tomorrow that I'll be seeing her on Friday, and I will be bringing cake."

"Why not tell her tonight?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Men. Honestly, Cullen, do I know your daughter better than you? You tell her tonight and she won't sleep. You wait until tomorrow morning and she'll be so bubbly during the next few days that she'll be exhausted by bedtime and will fall asleep immediately."

He blushed, embarrassed and whispered "I love you, my Bella."

"Ditto, Cullen." I said with a teasing smirk and watched as they drove away. Charlie pulled into the spot Edward just vacated and got out with a confused expression.

"Who was that?"

"Mr Cullen. He was bringing me more work, and I was giving him everything I've already done that's needed. He'll be over tomorrow, too."

Charlie nodded and hung up his gun belt. Once he was sat down, watching the football, I placed Rosie in his arms "Meet you're temporary new granddaughter, Rosemary Charlotte Swan. She's an assignment. You need to watch her as I make dinner."

He grunted and cradled Rosie. I sighed, satisfied, and cooked a frozen pizza – I couldn't be bothered tonight. I also prepared a bottle for Rosie, and as soon as the pizza was cooked and dished up, I took her from Charlie, and a minute later she was bellowing. I rocked and fed her, and when she was done, I burped her and placed her in the sling so I could eat while she snuggled into my chest.

Charlie watched in surprised fascination as he ate, and I stopped myself rolling my eyes at him. "You know, you're a lot better at that than Renee and I were. I think you'd make an amazing mother."

I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and began eating again. "So, you graduate on your birthday, huh? I knew we should have sent you to BA – your mom argued, it was why we divorced. She thought you needed to stay at home to help, but I thought you should be pushed to the limits of your abilities. Even before you left, you were tidying the house, and telling your mother when to order food."

I frowned and said "I don't remember, but I knew you were sad when I left. Renee said that she hated Forks and didn't want to live somewhere where the average weather forecast is cloudy with a chance of rain."

"She actually loved Forks, but didn't like having an advanced child. I'll admit, it scared me, too. I think she thought that the sun could burn stupidity into your brain." He said pensively. I nodded and stood.

"Good night, Dad. I hope you come to my graduation. You'll have a chance to meet Mr Cullen and Kara, his daughter."

"Do you know who else will be there?"

"I assume other teachers, you, and possibly the Forks Weekly, although, I hope not."

"So a small, private service?"

I nod and say "Well, goodnight, Dad."

The next day passed quickly and I was finished with everything by the time Edward was knocking on my door. I opened it with a smirk. "Come to check up on me, Mr Cullen?"

He smirked back and said "Of course, Miss Swan, and I brought a couple of people with me. You may recognise little Miss Cullen, and I would like to introduce you to her new best friends, Adam and Alex Webber." he gestured to the car, in which sat Angela's identical twin brothers.

"You actually allowed them a play _date_ with your five year old daughter?" I asked teasingly.

He growled "My mother called Mrs Webber 'on my behalf'. Kara was ecstatic."

"I bet she was – every girl loves the attention from two very cute little boys. Did you hear they fight over who loves whom best? Isn't that positively adorable."

"Yes, deplorable...I mean adorable." He said.

I scoffed "Oh, my, over-protective daddy alert. You're very lucky not to have to be introduced to my dad just yet." I tutted "He, at least, carries a gun to back up his threats."

I watched with a grin as Edward gulped "Oh my Carlisle, he'll kill me."

I glanced over to the car and quickly brought my hand to his cheek. "I would never let that happen, but please, when you deal with Kara's admirers, please remember what could happen between you and Charlie, and go easy on them."

He nodded and glanced over at the car before pecking my cheek.

"Go grab your work and I'll head off."

"Why don't you bring the munch-kins in, I have freshly made cookies and orange juice." I tempted him, and he grinned.

"I'll go get them. I also think Angela is going to come around, as she was thanking me for taking the twins. Apparently, I was the only person who didn't know where Chief Swan lives. Oh, and she has a daughter called Catrina, spelt with a C and nicknamed Cat. Her partner is her boyfriend."

"I get it, A B C." I smiled

"Huh?" Edward asked, looking confused.

I walked away muttering "Men! They can be so dense sometimes!"

Half an hour later, I had Kara on my lap, and the twins in front of the TV. Rosie was in Edward's arms, gurgling happily at the attention he was paying her, when the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that, please?" I ask Edward.

He nods and passes Rosie to Kara before heading to the door. Kara snuggled into me and turned her attention to the baby and I call out "Who is it, Edward?"

"It's who I said it would be." He replies.

"Oh, bring them through." I say, and Edward walks in with a shocked Angela following him, holding another baby. "Hey, Ange, is that Cat?"

She nods and I realise she's confused as to why Edward's here with Kara and the twins, who were studiously ignoring their sister.

"Oh, um, Ed...I mean, Mr Cullen came around to pick up my school work, and I invited everyone in. I'd just finished making cookies, and I'd made too many for just myself and my dad. Would you like some? Your brothers enjoy them."

She smiled and said "Sure." Before sitting on the lone armchair.

"Kara, why don't you go join Daddy? You can keep hold of Rosie." She shook her head and snuggled deeper into me. I could see Angela's surprise and Edward trying to stop himself from both smiling in complete joy at our connection, and laughing at his daughter's stubbornness.

"Please, sweetheart. I promise to bring chocolate cake on Friday."

She grinned and carefully transferred from my lap to Edward's whilst clutching Rosie carefully. "Thank you, Kara." I say before standing.

"Boys, you can each have one more cookie, and when the movie has finished, you're going to have to go. Sorry, Edward, but I need girl time with Angela."

"Can I stay?" Kara asked.

"Maybe next time, Kara, but Adam and Alex are going to your house today to spend time with you." She pouted, so I said "How about on Friday, after Jacob's tutorial, you, Rosie and I come here until your daddy finishes work? Then we can have some special girl time, huh?"

She grinned and said "Sure, Bella!"

I sent Edward a look, asking if it was okay with him, and he nodded slightly. I smile triumphantly and head out to the kitchen "Ange, what do you want?" I call.

"Um, orange juice, please."

I come out carrying an orange juice and two bottles. Placing the orange juice on the coffee table, I hand Angela the bottle and she looks at me, confused. I merely ignore her and pick up Rosie and then say "In five...four...three...two...one..." and both babies begin to cry.

"How did you do that?" Angela asks as everyone gape at me in awe.

"Instinct." I say, not looking up from Rosie.

"Bella, I think I just gave you 100% for this assignment." Edward said.

I bit my lip, looking at him, and asked "Do you really think I deserve that?"

"I do!" Ange declared, and Edward nodded.

"I also think you can turn Rosie in on Friday. There's no need for you to continue."

I smile sadly and whisper "I can't wait for a real one."

Edward and I catch and hold each other's eyes before looking away. I can tell Angela's bursting with questions.

After Rosie and Cat finish eating, I show Edward out and whisper "Are you okay if I tell Ange about us?"

He looks at me deeply before nodding and climbing into his Volvo.

I head straight back in and sit down before Ange begins her questions.

"So, what's between you two?"

I look her in the eye and say "We're waiting until I graduate, but we've both admitted it. We love each other, and I adore Kara."

"What about college?" She asks.

"Well, Kara starts at BA next year. That's why Edward wants the job there – BA have a different time table than most elementary schools. I decided, before I met Edward, that I wanted to go to Seattle so I could live near my dad. I assume we'll get an apartment somewhere between BA and SU."

"And what will you do until next year?"

"I don't know. Um, I plan on tutoring at Forks Elementary. I'll also spend time with Dad. Get to know Edward better, meet his family and get closer to Kara. Introduce him to my dad? Um, I don't know."

"You're willing to spend a year with virtually nothing to do for him?" She asks, and I nod. "Well, then, I approve. But I had better be a bridesmaid and godmother!"

I smile and nod "Of course, and it's a ditto when it comes to you and Ben."

She smiled at me and we turn our conversation to the inane, such as what Jessica and Lauren were up to.

Dad got home as I was pulling the pasta bake from the oven. Angela was sat at the table, watching over Rosie and Cat. "Bells, whose car is outside?" He called

"Angela Webber's. She's staying over for dinner."

He came in to the kitchen and smiled at Angela before saying "You going to be at Bella's graduation, Angela?"

"Yeah, Principal Green asked for as many kids from our year to come as possible. He said Bella will likely be there to watch us graduate, so we should return the favour. He's also got the paper involved and is planning a disco. He got a couple of girls to handle decorations and music, and is using it as an opportunity to raise money to pay for AP programmes in our school."

I blush and say "Oh, god. Please tell me he didn't."

Charlie grinned "Actually, he called me today to warn me. He did."

I bury my face in my hands to hide my blush and sigh.

"You'll be famous for fifteen minutes, Bells." Charlie said sympathetically.

"I'm going to leave as soon as I can."

"You can't, Bella." Charlie protested.

"Sure I can. I'll just say I'm exhausted. Plus, it'll be my birthday, so surely I can do whatever I want." I thought for a minute "Plus, what if I had a date after graduation?"

"You're seeing a guy?" Charlie asked, going red.

Angela was trying to stifle her laughter and I stuttered "N...not y...yet, but I know I love him, and he loves me."

"If you know you love each other, why do you have to wait?"

"Because I'm too young and...his...student." I say the last bit really quietly.

He growled and said "Who?"

"Um, Edward Cullen, but Daddy, I love him. We haven't done anything, and if we marry, you'll become a grandpa straight away, and I know you'll adore Kara. She's the splitting image of Edward, and she's very clever. She's also sweet and sociable and enough to make the hardest hearts melt. Plus, Edward tried to distance himself from me, but Principal Green worked hard to force us into each other's presence." I paused and realised the truth in my words before muttering "Damn match making principle – I suppose he'd have to be a godfather to one of our children now."

Both Charlie and Angela heard and Angela gave up holding in her laughter whilst Charlie spluttered in anger "Children..._children,_ you're already planning on having children!?"

"Daddy, I've been planning on having children since I was eight. If I have a son, he'll be named after you, just like Rosie's named after you."

He huffed and said "I would say you're too young, but you were..."

"...born middle aged and get older and more serious with each passing year." I said with him, causing Angela to fall off her chair and gasp.

I rush to her and trip. I heard a crack before I felt the pain and clutched my leg.

"Crap, Bella!" Charlie calls.

I gasp breaths and say "Ah... Ange, l...look a...after Rosie. D...Dad, h...hospital!"

He nods and lifts me into his arms carefully. I'm carried from the kitchen to the cruiser where he turns on the lights and sirens and shoots off to the hospital.

"Th...thought this s...sort of th...thing w...was illegal?"

"Pah, my daughter's injured, it's an _emergency_." He glances at me and says "So, when do I officially get to meet your Edward, and his daughter?"

"Come home early on Friday. Um, around three pm. I'll have Kara with me. Edward will be over later on to have a drink and then take her home. Come before he gets here, and you'll get to know her first. Then try to tell me honestly that Edward's a bad guy." I pause and allow the silence to spread before chuckling, trying to push down my hysterical giggles "Lucky it's my left foot – I can still drive."

"Yeah, lucky. But you realise you'll have to walk across the stage with a broken foot?"

I nod and say "Can I ask Edward to pick Rosie up. I don't think this trip will be quick, and I'm sure Ange will need to get home soon. Plus, he's got to take Angela's little brothers home."

Charlie nodded and I sighed in relief before pulling out my phone and hitting 2.

It rang thrice before he picked up. **Hello?**

"Hey, Edward, it's Bella. Um, I kinda tripped and may have possibly broken my ankle. I left Angela at home with Rosie, but she'll need to get back to her home soon, and I was wondering if you could possibly please go and get Rosie. You can bring her to the hospital and head home."

**Don't be silly, Bella, I'll get Rosie and stay with you. I'm sure I could ask my dad to look at you.**

I blushed and said "Are you sure? My dad's with me."

**I'll have to meet him at some point.**

"I was planning on Friday, _after_ your beautiful daughter softened him up."

**You've already told him.** He stated and I said "Um, yeah, I can't lie or hide my emotions for toffee. He picked up the hints and questioned me. I broke – he's a Police Chief for petya's sake!"

Both Edward and Charlie chuckled and I pouted.

**Don't worry, love. I'm on my way. I'll call Carlisle and put him on alert for you. If it helps the meeting, both Esme and Kara are with me, which means you'll be meeting my parents at the same time.**

"You do realise I look like crap. I just broke my ankle!" He chuckled.

**Don't worry. You will always look beautiful to me.**

I sighed and said "See you soon, Edward."

**Of course, love.** He replied before hanging up.

"I'll quickly call Ange and tell her the plan." I said and Charlie nodded.

Half an hour later, I was sat in ER, waiting for my x-ray results when Edward entered with a gorgeous woman with caramel hair and green eyes like his. She held Kara's hand, and Edward was carrying Rosie. Kara let go and ran to me.

"Bella!" She called before jumping onto my lap.

"Oof." I said "Hey, little one. Do you want to meet my daddy?" I said, and she nodded.

"Well, this is my daddy, Charlie. Dad, this is Edward's daughter, Kara."

Kara smiled shyly before climbing into his lap and hugging him tight. He stiffened momentarily before relaxing into the hug and returning it. Edward and I audibly let out the breaths we were holding and Esme chuckled.

I blushed and she smiled and said "Hello, Bella. Edward and Kara have told me a lot about you."

My blush deepened causing Edward to quietly chuckle and hand me Rosie when I glared at him.

"Um, Edward, you did remember the change bag, right?"

He nodded and asked "Why?"

"Because she'll need a new nappy in five...four...three...two...one..." There was a gurgling and then Rosie began to cry. Esme and Charlie stared at me in shock and I said "What? It's only instinct. I have no magical connection with Rosie. She's not even a real child."

Kara giggled and our amusement was cut short by another wail. Edward scooped her from my arms and said "I'll sort it, Bella. Just this once though." He mock glared at me.

"Hey, you've already given me full marks for my creepy instinct. Plus, you've had practice!" I said.

"Yeah, and you need practice." He retorted.

"Do not." I said childishly and he walked away laughing.

I huffed and reached out for Kara, who happily snuggled into my arms.

Esme, Charlie and a blonde doctor were watching with shock and surprise printed on their faces. "Um, I assume you're Carlisle." I said, trying to move on.

"Yes, now may I ask you what you did to my son to make him so carefree?"

I frowned and questioned "Um, nothing. He's always like that, isn't he?"

"No, he's always been a morose boy. And I've never seen Kara like that with anyone outside the family." Esme replied, indicating to her now-sleeping granddaughter.

"This is different for her? She was sat on my lap within an hour of knowing me, and we fell asleep curled up together the same day." I blushed, remembering the kisses from that day.

Edward got back with Rosie and said "Oh, Dad, what's up with Bella?"

Carlisle coughed and said "Oh, um, sh...she has a clean break on her fibula. It will take six to eight weeks to heal, and you'll need a cast for that time."

I groaned, and everyone panicked. "I hate casts. Can't a nice removable brace do?"

They chuckled and Carlisle shook his head.

"Fine" I grumbled. "Edward, can you grab Kara. Dad will take Rosie."

The child switch-a-roo occurred and Carlisle helped me walk to a cubicle. He had to cut off my jeans' leg, and apologised several times before I told him they were my trashy jeans as I hadn't been expecting anyone except Charlie, Edward and Kara to see me. He looked at me in surprise, most likely as I'm comfortable wearing my trashy jeans around his son.

I simply smiled and chose the blue cast. He then gave me crutches and led me back to Charlie, Edward, Esme and Kara. "Um, Bells, I think something is wrong with Rosie."

"Oh, that was me." Edward said. "I disabled her, as I've already passed Bella. After tomorrow, she's technically no longer my student." He smirked and I grinned. His eyes then trailed down to my leg and his smirk widened to a grin.

"I realised why you like blue." I said smugly to the confusion of our parents.

"And you never told me your favourite colour at the time."

I blushed and said "It was emerald green."

A light blush rose on his cheeks and he smirked triumphantly.

"Um, kids, care to fill us in?"

Edward and I blushed in unison and said together "Our first tutorial. We played Q & A."

"Edward asked me what my favourite colour was, but I avoided the question as I was embarrassed to be crushing on my teacher."

"She then asked me my favourite colour and I said blue." He smiled dreamily, remembering that day.

"I thought your favourite colour was gold?" Esme said, confused.

"I was wearing a blue top." I replied with a blush, and Esme squealed as both Charlie and Carlisle chuckled at Edward's concession.

Edward blushed as Esme began "Oh, my Carlisle; that is just too cute!"

"Um, if this is how your mother reacts, then please, please, _please_ don't introduce me to Alice." I whisper to Edward.

He takes me hand and replies "Look at it this way – at least our parents are happy for us. They're happy for us even though social conventions say that our love is forbidden."

"Forbidden until Saturday." I return.

He smiles and nods before lifting Kara from the bench into his arms. "Well, I'd better get little Miss Kara home." He said.

"I'll see you on Thursday." I reply with a nod.

Our eyes catch and I know we both feel the longing to kiss, but he turns and walks away.

I got home late, Tuesday night, and spent most of Wednesday lounging around. Thursday came and I drove early to school. Principal Green and Edward stayed in the room with me, and I rushed all my finals to get out, as the tension was impossible. I hadn't told Edward of my suspicions, but I think he saw the way Principal Green watched the two of us – with a barely concealed smirk of victory.

I was finished by lunch, and released a grateful sigh. Principal Green took the papers away and Edward helped me back to my Chevy.

"Ah, now I see. Your Chevy has character, I suppose?"

"Of course!" I say with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward grinned and caught my eye. We both sent each other the desire to kiss before I drove away.

The next day I got to school early and spent time with Edward and Kara. Then Jesse arrived and we retreated to Edward's office. The two hours with Jesse and Kara were fun, and then I had Jacob, who once more insisted on gazing at my breasts.

I ignored his gaze and made him work harder than necessary. I'm truly glad I won't have to tutor him again.

When the bell rang, I quickly packed mine and Kara's stuff up and let her carry everything. "We're heading out, Ed...Mr Cullen." I said as I crutched past him.

"Bye Daddy." Kara said.

Edward chuckled and wished us a good time, and we got home. I immediately crutched to the kitchen, and Kara followed me after dumping our bags by the door.

"The cake's in the cupboard beside the fridge." I said. "Why don't you get it out and I'll grab plates and forks."

Kara grinned and did as asked, and soon enough we were chatting over orange juice and chocolate cake.

We finished our cakes and I said "Well, first thing's first: let's bake some cookies for Daddy, Grandma, Grandpa and Charlie. Then we'll both have a quick bath before we begin the hairstyling and beautifying process. I got my dad to get my old clothes out of the attic, and found the perfect thing. We can surprise everyone with how pretty you'll look tomorrow."

"Can I sleep over here tonight then?" Kara asked, and I looked at her before saying "Let's ask our daddies, first." She nodded eagerly and I chuckled. "Okay, so I need to teach you to do the 'princess pout'. They fall for it every time."

Kara grinned and we began. We giggled over the cookies, and I helped bathe Kara before setting her in front of the TV whilst I showered quickly.

I then French-plaited her hair, and then did mine quickly before grabbing my old pyjamas. I gave them to Kara as I dressed in my Tatty Teddy pyjamas. Hers were Forever Friends. We grinned and then I taught her to pout properly.

"Now, remember, only ever use this pout on your men. That means your Grandpa, your daddy, and my daddy. When you get older, you can use it on your male friends, boyfriends, and your husband. Make sure to use it on Daddy before you introduce any boy you love to him."

She nodded seriously and I pulled her into a hug. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Bella." We sat, hugging, for a while, and then the bell rang.

"It's open!" I call.

"Bella, Kara?" Edward's voice calls.

"We're upstairs." I reply.

I hear footsteps and whisper "Remember the pout." Kara nods subtly and Edward opens the door.

"Oh, hello." He said.

"Edward, I was wondering, can Kara sleep over here tonight?" I pouted and could see his indecision. I nudged Kara and she pouted and said "Please, Daddy? Bella said she'd make me really pretty for tomorrow night."

I could see him cracking so said "We made you cookies, because we want you to be happy. You want us to be happy, too, don't you?"

He sighed in defeat and said "As long as it's okay with your father."

We beamed in victory and Edward said "That was planned."

We gave him identical innocent expressions and Kara said "What was planned, Daddy?"

"Nothing." He said, still suspicious, and I smirked inwardly. Just then, the door opened and Charlie called "Bells?"

"We're in my room, Daddy." I call.

He comes upstairs and is obviously surprised to see Edward. "What's up, Bells?"

I pouted and said "Daddy, can Kara stay over tonight?"

"Um..." He says.

"Daddy said it's okay, Grampy." Kara says with a pout. I have to give the kid kudos for that one – he practically melted.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'd love to have you."

"It _was_ planned!" Edward exclaimed.

"Oh, hush Edward. You're getting cookies and a free night out of this." I scolded teasingly.

"But what if I don't want a free night? What if I want my girls snuggled into my arms as we watch... Cinderella?" He finished, questioningly.

Both Kara and I scrunched up our noses and shook our heads. "No evil step mothers." Kara declared.

I grinned and said "Kid's got the right idea."

"But all fairy tales have and evil step mother." Charlie said, scratching his neck.

Both he and Edward were adorably baffled, so Kara and I put them out of their misery and said at the same time "Beauty and the Beast!"

We looked at each other and grinned. "Belle rocks!" Kara said.

"I know, and whenever Dad read it to me, when I was really little, he'd call her Bella, rather than Belle. He said we were very similar – brown hair, book worms, and we would one day find our prince."

I looked at Edward and blushed. He is my prince, and I'm glad I found him.

"Will I find mine?" Kara asks, and I smile and say softly "One day. You will one day, and you'll know straight away because the rest of the world will cease to exist while you gaze into his eyes."

Charlie clears his throat softly and says "Well, since the princess is staying for the night, would you like to stay for dinner, Edward?"

"No, I have to go get something from Port Angeles. I'll see you all tomorrow to pick up Kara before you leave."

He kissed Kara and sent me the 'I would kiss you if I could' look, which I sent back, before he left. "Edward, there's a box of cookies for you and your parents!" I call.

"Got it, thanks, girls." He calls back and then he's gone.

"So, you girls want pizza?"

We both nod and the night begins.

I was woken the next morning to Kara bouncing on my bed "Wake up, Bella! It's your birthday! Wake up!"

I groan "Morning, angel."

"Morning, Bella! Can we make birthday pancakes now?"

I nod and she grabs my crutches. I hobble downstairs and cook us both blueberry pancakes. She beams from ear to ear as I place them on her plate with whipped cream. We stuff our faces and giggle, and I feel like she were mine – my daughter, my angel. I look up to the door and Charlie's stood there with a happy grin. I smile at him gently and he subtly wiped away a stray tear.

"Morning, girls. Did you have a good night, princess?"

Kara nodded eagerly "Can Bella be my Mommy? I want her to be, as she'd be the best Mommy ever, and I'd have you as a proper Grampy, too."

I hugged her and said "I don't know, you'll have to wait to see what your daddy says."

"Daddy loves you, so he'll let you be my Mommy." She replied confidently.

Charlie smiled and said "I'd give that match my blessing."

I grinned and pulled him into the hug. "Now, we need to get ready for tonight. That means a quick bath. Teeth, hair, dress and shoes. We'll stop for a sandwich before we get clothes on."

Kara nodded and I checked the time – 10 am, perfect. We could start

I showered after I'd washed Kara, and Charlie kept her entertained. Then I painted Kara's nails to match her dress, and gave her undies and a dressing gown to put on. We ate our sandwiches at 12 pm, and then retreated upstairs. I painted my nails as Kara prepared her clothes, and once they were dried, I attacked her hair.

I took it out of the French-plait and tied it half up, using my curlers on the hair tied up to give it more curl, I then placed a silver clip over the hair band. Next, I helped her slip into the long sleeved, cream coloured, cotton top and green crushed silk dress. I gave her a pair of glittery cream tights and green dolly shoes and put a touch of lip gloss on her lips.

She looked at herself in the mirror as I styled my hair in an identical manner. I then put on the sapphire blue satin dress. It fell mid thigh, and I put on a matching blue dolly shoe. I then added mascara, eye liner and lip gloss before going to my jewellery chest.

"Kara." I said "Come here for a second." She sat beside me and watched curiously.

I opened the chest and rifled through it. I finally found what I was looking for – an emerald drop silver necklace. It had a matching bracelet and earrings, but Kara didn't have her ears pierced, and the bracelet was too big at the moment.

"This was my Grandma's. She told me to give it to my first daughter. I want you to have it." I told her, placing it around her neck.

I then pulled out the matching sapphire drop silver necklace and put it on. I placed the matching earrings and bracelet, too.

Kara hugged me and said "I love you, Mommy."

"And I you, Kara." I replied, hugging her back.

We chatted for the last bit of the wait, and then there was a knock on the door. Charlie answered it and called up "Edward's here!"

I smiled and said "You first, sweetie."

She grinned and danced down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, Kara!" I heard both Edward and Charlie exclaim.

"Watch Mommy!" I heard her say excitedly, and, without hearing Edward's response to the 'Mommy', I went down on one crutch.

Edward looked blown away, and he gripped Kara's shoulders to prevent him from reaching out to me.

"I think I'll turn a blind eye – just this once." Charlie said, turning to the kitchen.

Edward approached me cautiously and caressed my cheek "Truly beautiful." He murmured before capturing my lips with his. It was a short, gentle kiss that bespoke his love of me, and we pulled away quickly.

"Happy birthday, love." Edward said.

I smiled and replied "Best birthday ever." He chuckled and said "I'd better take our daughter and head out."

My heart fluttered at 'our daughter', and I nodded, placing a quick kiss on his lips before hugging Kara.

They then set off, and Charlie ran up to grab my second crutch.

We arrived at school quickly, and I was surprised by the number of people there. Principal Green had me sit on the stage with the teachers. Edward was beside me, trying not to grin.

Kara was in the crowd with Edward's parents and Charlie, and Angela and her family were also in there somewhere.

Principal Green said a long speech about determination and success before praising me for my intelligence and speedy learning. Then he announced my results. I resisted the urge to grip Edward's hand, and could tell he was doing the same. "...full marks in all subjects...A+ across the board... Offered places at all the Ivy League Universities..." I stopped listening and tried to control my urge to leap into Edward's arms and kiss the life out of him.

"...I present Miss Isabella Swan, our graduating student."

I stood and hobbled to him.

"Miss Swan, will you please say something."

I gulped and let my eyes find Kara. Biting my lip, I locked eyes with her and began to talk, aiming it solely at her.

"Throughout my life, I was different from people my age. My dad always said I was born middle aged and got older and more serious each passing year. I realised at four that it was okay to be different, because no matter what, I was loved by my daddy. When I was six I realised I would wait my entire life for my Beast, and by eight, I'd decided I would have kids with my Prince. It wasn't until I was fourteen I decided I needed my dad again, and planned to go to Seattle University, rather than any pretentious university, no matter who offered. I had enough credits to graduate at fifteen, but decided to keep working. In August, I decided to move here and finish my senior year. It was here I found everything I was searching for. I found my dad, my Prince, my first child, and my best friend. Nothing will ever take that from me, and I want to thank Principal Green for making the middle two possible. I know you allowed me to rush graduation for him, for my Prince, and I thank you from the depths of my heart, as I get a beautiful family and the life I've wished every birthday. And now, in front of everyone, I declare it. I'm officially eighteen, and have officially graduated. I'm in love with Edward Cullen, and my daddy gave us his blessings."

I felt tears of happiness escape and I giggled, turning to Edward. He was grinning at me, and Principal Green said "Well, boy? You're clever lass here is completely correct, so why don't you go to her?"

His smile broadened and he ran to me, lifting me up and spinning me around. He placed me on the floor and knelt on one knee. "I was planning on doing this at midnight, but I think now is the perfect time." He drew a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a small oval sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds. "Isabella Marie Swan, from the moment I saw you in my arms, after I caught you that first time, I knew I needed you there permanently. You belong in my arms, and I want to be your body guard forever more. Will you do me the honour in consenting to be my wife?"

I nodded, happy tears streaking down my face. He stood and we embraced passionately, only stopping when we remembered the crowd. I grinned at Kara and Charlie watched me with tears dripping down his face.

"Well, I didn't know he's propose after thirteen days, but hey – when in love!" Principal Green joked.

A couple of girls stormed out, and several parents looked horrified, but I ignored it all and with Edward's help, I climbed down the stage steps and was pounced on by Kara. I crouched down and hugged her back, and Edward lifted her onto his hip. Next to reach me were Charlie, Carlisle and Esme. They all hugged and then released me. Angela and her family were next, followed by Principal Green and all my teachers. Other people came up and congratulated me for graduating and becoming engaged.

Eventually, the party kicked off, and after an hour, Edward snuck Kara and me out, taking us to La Bella Italia in Port Angeles.

The days passed with me spending time with Edward and Kara, planning the wedding with Angela and Esme, meeting Edward's siblings (and let me tell you, Alice is awesome – scary but awesome) and tutoring elementary school kids.

A month before the wedding, Edward and I – in a moment of lust and passion – consummated our relationship.

The day of my wedding arrived and I was nervous as hell. Angela was my maid of honour with Rosalie and Alice as my bridesmaids, and Kara as my flower girl. Edward had Carlisle as his best man, and Emmett and Jasper as groomsmen and Adam and Alex Webber carrying the rings. Edward stood alone at the front, and Rosalie went out on Emmett's arm. They were followed by Alice on Jasper's arm, and then Angela on Carlisle's. After thirty seconds, Kara walked down the aisle throwing the rose petals, flanked by the cushion bearing twins.

And then it was my turn. Charlie took my arm and I gripped it tight, not wanting to fall. He helped me glide down the aisle and I looked up into Edward's eyes and was captivated. The world stopped for me, and there was just us. I don't even remember saying 'I do', or hearing Edward say it, but I was brought out of my daze with the much longed for words "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

I was home!

I'll run through the next few months quickly: The reception was a blast, and I cried during the father-daughter dance, and also during the speeches; Our honeymoon was even better – Kara was staying with her grandparents; Two months after the wedding, I realised that I'd missed a period, and was late, so Edward and I went to Carlisle and he told me I was pregnant; Everyone descended on us with that news, and on my twentieth week, Carlisle told us it was a boy; Then, when I was twenty three weeks gone, Charlie's cruiser was hit by a drunk driver – they both died – I was heartbroken, as was Kara; Sixteen weeks later, a week early, I gave birth to my son, Charles Edward Cullen – we called him Charlie, rather than Teddy; And that leads me to now. Now, I am starting SU with a month old baby. Luckily, I'm taking all my courses online, meaning that I'm a stay at home mom. Edward also got his job at BA, and Kara started there too. Edward take Kara to and from school with him, and we're breaking in our new schedule. Charlie keeps growing and eats like a pig, but I couldn't be happier – I have it all: the family; the college course; the friends – Angela, Alice, Rosalie and I all became really close, and Edward and I still talk to Principal Green, who accepted the position of godfather to Charlie, who has Edward's features but my colouring – brown hair and eyes, and pale skin.

Life couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
